disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Me and You
"Me and You" '''is a song from Let It Shine, performed by Tyler James Williams as Truth/Cyrus and Coco Jones as Roxie. They sing it together after Cyrus' secret identity is revealed to Roxie. It expresses Roxie's confusion and Cyrus trying to explain everything to her. Lyrics '''Roxie: You're spinning round and round and round in my head, head Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it I gotta know Should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Cyrus: I know you gonna be mad The feelings that you thought you had Was for another guy Well, I'm that other guy I'm just a shy kid Camouflaged before your eyes Then I knew my lyrics were the key to see the other side. I should have told you but I never had the courage And I thought you really wouldn't understand. And now I'm here just to let my feelings surface Apologizing for disguising who I am Roxie: Tell me are you who I thought you were? Or who I wanted you to be? Did you do it all for him? Or were you only playing me? Cyrus: I did it for you But I couldn't see it through (but I couldn't see it through) Roxie: You're spinning round and round and round in my head, head Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it I gotta know Should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Cyrus: You're all I ever wanted but I got caught in the shadow in the background But I'm back now And Kris was all this and that And my look didn't really fit the rap, it didn't match He had the style and I had the swag, so I locked up my feelings in the words he said Give me a hand and I'll take off my mask If you give me a chance, that's all I ask Roxie: What you expecting me to do? First you were him and now you're you Cyrus: Now it's just me And you got me on my knees (and you got me on my knees) Roxie: You're spinning round and round and round in my head, head Did you really mean the words that you said, said? This is it I gotta know Should I stay or should I go? Show me the truth Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Why do I feel so deceived? Guess I believed what I wanted to believe It's perfect in my dreams But nothing's really what it seems (no, no) You're spinning round and round and round in my head Did you really mean the words that you said? (Did you really mean what you said?) This is it I gotta know Should I stay or should I go Show me the truth Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Is it gonna be me and you? Category:Songs Category:Let It Shine songs